


Słowa nie są potrzebne

by Tyone



Series: Pająk i mucha [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedyś doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli odda komuś kontrolę w sprawach seksu, będzie w stanie rządzić pozostałą częścią swojego życia. Przez jakiś czas nawet wydawało mu się, że ta technika się sprawdza: Mycroft pozwalał mu żyć w spokoju, Scotland Yard jadł mu z ręki, a John był na każde jego zawołanie.</p>
<p>Jak pies i jego pan, myślał.</p>
<p>Teraz zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że jeżeli któryś z nich dwóch jest na smyczy, to właśnie on.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Część druga serii Pająk i mucha. Można czytać osobno.
            </blockquote>





	Słowa nie są potrzebne

Kolejne dni ciągną się jak zbyt strome schody, lecz Sherlock zauważa, że chwile mimo wszystko zdają uciekać mu między palcami. John jest nieznośnie cichy i jest w tym wszystkim coś nieznośnie przejmującego, ponieważ normalnie zapytałby chociaż o sprawy neutralne, o Lestrade’a, ale od czasu ostatniej konfrontacji nie pyta zupełnie o nic i Sherlock jest czuje się trochę jak satelita, który wpadł w pole grawitacyjne z za małą prędkością i teraz krąży tylko wokół ogromnej planety bez celu, nie mogąc spaść ani wrócić tam, skąd przyszedł.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie pomaga też jego standardowy sposób. Od wizyty u Dimmocka nie kontaktował się z nikim i jest sparaliżowany na samą myśl o tym, że miałby się teraz komuś oddać.

Wszystko to ma dramatyczny wpływ na jego umysł, który nie chce się przymknąć. Obrazy i dźwięki wirują w jego głowie i wszystkie w jakiś cholerny sposób nawiązują do Johna. John jest początkiem i końcem i choć to nigdy nie miało tak wyglądać, w końcu po to uciekł w cielesność, by uniknąć unoszeń i spadków duszy, to jednak przez niezrozumiałe zagrania losu i tak skończył w miejscu, gdzie kończą ludzie, którymi niegdyś gardził. Wszystko to jest niezmiernie okrutne i frustrujące, bo teraz nie ma już nic, co mogłoby go uratować, chociaż na chwilę podtrzymać przy rozumie, nic. Jest tylko on i John, bezkresny ocean straconych szans i znikąd nadziei na ląd. Dryfuje po tej bezkresnej wodzie i modli się chociaż o sztorm, który zerwałby jego żagle, który mógłby go zatopić, żeby już został na tym dnie sam, bez niego, ale nic się nie dzieje.

John wraca z pracy. Rzuca mu jedno krótkie spojrzenie, a potem siada w swoim fotelu bez słowa i włącza telewizor, więcej na niego nie patrząc.

Nic się nie dzieje.

*

Lestrade patrzy na niego, oblizując usta, gdy są razem na miejscu zbrodni, ale Sherlock udaje, że nie zauważa. Potem, gdy bierze go na stronę, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców, nie może udawać, więc odsuwa się tylko delikatnie, zsuwając dłoń w dół jego brzucha i przesuwając nią po napiętym przez erekcję materiale. Greg oddycha ciężko i nachyla się, szepcząc mu wprost do ucha:

— Mam teraz chwilę, moglibyśmy…

— Nie mogę — odpowiada Sherlock i odchodzi, zagryzając wargę, by skupić się na bólu i nie odwrócić się.

*

Przez następne tygodnie daje się niszczyć wspomnieniom - oczywiście tym niewłaściwym. Przez większość czasu wygląda przez ogromne okna w salonie, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez to John może wszystko zobaczyć, wyczytać z jego twarzy— to bez znaczenia. Co za różnica, kim dla niego jest? Przyjacielem, kolegą, współlokatorem, znajomym, obcym… co za cholerna różnica. Mógłby być wszystkim i niczym i to i tak nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia.

Pije za jego zdrowie, kolejny wieczór spędzając na wyglądaniu przez okno. Wspomnienia palą go od środka jak zgaga i choć próbuje zalać je whisky, alkohol zdaje się tylko podsycać ten pożar.

Ma świadomość tego, że powinien mu wszystko wyjaśnić na początku i że popełnił błąd, trzymając się układu, który ewidentnie przestał działać. Prawda jest taka, że sam zredukował się do jakiejkolwiek żałosnej pozycji teraz w sercu Johna zajmuje. Teraz przeklina to wszystko, ale to tak jakby przeklinać wymodlony deszcz za to, że przerodził się w ulewę. Skoro jego schronienie przepadło, może powinien podnieść głowę i pozwolić wodzie zmyć z siebie to brzemię. Może tak byłoby lepiej. Tylko że zbyt obawia się, że to, co on nazwie nawałnicą, John określi jako mżawkę.

John kolejny wieczór spędza przed telewizorem i kolejną noc wychodzi, nie odzywając się do niego ani słowem. Nie wie, jakim cudem mężczyzna nie zauważa jego krwawiącego serca. 

*

Czasem zastanawia się, czy między nimi w ogóle cokolwiek było. W tych momentach nienawidzi się najbardziej za myśli, że przez te wszystkie lata dzielili ze sobą tylko dwa pokoje i londyńskie blade, gwieździste niebo.

*

To jak choroba, która trawi go od środka. Po półtora miesiąca nie wytrzymuje.

Mógłby go nawet błagać na kolanach, gdyby to tylko wchodziło w grę.

— John — odzywa się, odwracając od okna. John czeka chwilę, nie reagując, ale w końcu odrywa wzrok od gazety i spogląda na niego.

Wszystkie słowa ulatują z jego myśli i choć przez chwilę próbuje wymyślić coś, co mógłby w ich obecnej sytuacji powiedzieć, w końcu się poddaje i jedynie na niego patrzy. Patrzy na niego tak, jak wtedy gdy John mu wybaczył kłamstwo, przez które obaj cierpieli dwa lata, jak wtedy gdy pozwolił swojej masce opaść na jego weselu, jak wtedy gdy myśleli, że to ich ostatnia rozmowa. Patrzy na niego i tym razem nic nie udaje, bo nie potrafi już dłużej udawać, kłamać ani żartować.

John nie odwraca wzroku. Musi _widzieć_.

Wreszcie po prostu kiwa głową. Nic nie mówi. Jemu zapewne słowa nie są potrzebne. Być może i Sherlock kiedyś się bez nich obejdzie.

*

Nie wymieniają wiele słów, ale wystarczająco, by zapadła pomiędzy nimi niewypowiedziana swoboda. Nie rozumie dlaczego, ale ma wrażenie, że właśnie przeżywa z Johnem najintymniejsze chwile w całej ich znajomości. Doktor jest zrelaksowany i spokojny, co zdaje się poluźniać więzy wokół jego szyi, odblokowując dostęp powietrza, i po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuje, że oddycha.

Najtrudniej mu tylko przeżyć noc. Za dnia próbuje nacieszyć się Johnem, jak może, krąży wokół otchłani, ale dzięki niemu ją omija, by potem, wieczorem, wpaść w tę przeraźliwą pustkę. Bez niego w ciemności potyka się i upada, a gdy już zasypia, modli się, by nie obudzić się w środku nocy w pustym łóżku. Bez niego nie potrafi sobie poradzić.

Mijają dni, a on wciąż powtarza sobie, że musi zebrać siły. Jego telefon wibruje nieustannie. Kasuje każdą przychodzącą wiadomość.

*

Kiedyś doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli odda komuś kontrolę w sprawach seksu, będzie w stanie rządzić pozostałą częścią swojego życia. Przez jakiś czas nawet wydawało mu się, że ta technika się sprawdza: Mycroft pozwalał mu żyć w spokoju, Scotland Yard jadł mu z ręki, a John był na każde jego zawołanie.

Jak pies i jego pan, myślał.

Teraz zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że jeżeli któryś z nich dwóch jest na smyczy, to właśnie on.

*

Którejś nocy budzi się gwałtownie z jednego z koszmarów. Po jego czole spływa lodowata strużka potu, całe jego ciało drży, a puls i oddech są szaleńczo szybkie.

Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że John stoi w teraz otwartych drzwiach, obserwując go - czuwając nad nim - uważnie. Sherlock otwiera wysuszone usta i patrzy na niego, oddychając ciężko. John podchodzi bliżej.

Siada na jego łóżku ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że go wystraszy czy spłoszy. Przez chwilę tylko przytrzymują nawzajem swoje spojrzenia, a potem w jednej chwili, jednym impulsie nerwowym, Sherlock nachyla się, a John przysuwa bliżej, i nagle ich wargi dzieli tylko kilka centymetrów, jeden oddech.

John drażni go, styka ich usta delikatnie, by potem znów się oddalić. Ssie jego dolną wargę, a jego dłonie łagodnie gładzą jego brzuch, klatkę piersiową, zatrzymują się na szyi, kiedy John go całuje, gdy ich języki się spotykają. Sherlock czuje, jakby z jego piersi zdejmowano kolejny ciężar, jest coraz lżejszy i coraz bardziej wolny z każdą kolejną sekundą.

Gdy kończy pocałunek, Sherlock nie może się powstrzymać i wpada w jego ramiona, a John go obejmuje. Zwyczajnie trwa tak, wdycha jego zapach, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. John gładzi jego plecy w uspokajającym geście. To musi być sen.

Jedna wieczność kończy się, gdy wypuszcza go z objęć, a druga zaczyna, kiedy całuje go ponownie. Tym razem pocałunek jest krótki, bo wkrótce John znów przytula go do siebie, zamykając w swoich ramionach, i tym razem Sherlock wie, że to na pewno.

— Sherlock — oddycha w jego włosy, mierzwiąc je cudownymi palcami. Całuje jego skroń łagodnie, a Sherlock przymyka powieki.

John nie wypuszcza go ze swoich ramion. Obaj powoli odpływają w sen.

*

Rano, gdy tylko się przebudzi, wysyła cztery wiadomości. Nieważne, że jest w łóżku znów sam - jest przekonany, że wczoraj coś zostało postanowione.

John wyszeptał jego imię i brzmiało to jak obietnica. Wie, że to była obietnica. Inaczej by z nim nie został, inaczej pozwoliłby wrócić mu do swojego koszmaru, zamiast trzymać go w kojących ramionach.

_To koniec. SH_

*

Ubiera się i wychodzi do salonu. John siedzi w swoim fotelu, pogrążony w lekturze jakiejś książki, a Sherlocka swoją intensywnością rozpiera nagły przypływ przywiązania do tego mężczyzny, do ich wspólnego życia. John patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się, i Sherlock również się uśmiecha.

— Jak się spało?

— Znacznie lepiej — odpowiada, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

John otwiera usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie mówi już nic. Na moment zapada pomiędzy nimi milczenie i choć nie jest z gatunku tych ciężkich i duszących, postanawia, że musi zrobić to, co planował zrobić od dawna.

Nie przestając patrzeć prosto w jego oczy, osuwa się na podłogę, uderzając kolanami o ziemię. John początkowo wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale szybko zbiera się w sobie, podnosi i podchodzi do niego kilka kroków.

— Sherlock…

— Boże, John — szepcze. — Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Kąciki ust doktora unoszą się na moment. Wplątuje dłoń w jego włosy, przeczesując je i mierzwiąc tak jak zeszłej nocy.

— Nie zamierzam — odpowiada cicho. Potem jego dłoń na chwilę nieruchomieje, a serce Sherlocka zatrzymuje się. — Ale, Sherlock, ja… Ja nie umiałbym cię uderzyć, czy cokolwiek… — Odchrząka cicho. — Więc jeśli właśnie o to mnie prosisz, to…

— Nie — przerywa mu. John odsuwa rękę i spogląda na niego w dół. — Potrzebuję tylko ciebie. Tylko ciebie.

John przełyka ślinę, a potem wyciąga przed siebie otwarte dłonie. Sherlock odczekuje moment, pozwala ciężarowi chwili w pełni opaść i ustabilizować się pomiędzy nimi, a potem przyjmuje ofiarowaną pomoc i pozwala Johnowi podnieść się z kolan. Doktor miażdży jego wargi w gwałtownym pocałunku, przyciągając go jak najbliżej siebie, przyciskając tuż do swojego ciała.

Odrywa się od niego, by obaj mogli złapać oddech, i dysząc w jego szyję, pyta:

— A co z ludźmi, z którymi sypiałeś?

Sherlock spotyka jego wargi na moment, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni spodni telefon.

— Napisałem, że to koniec — pokazuje mu ekran — zresztą od tygodni się z nikogo nie widywałem, bo ty…

John jęczy i całuje go znów, ostro, głęboko, znacząc jego wargi sobą, jego ciało swoim zapachem.

Sherlock mu się poddaje. _Pragnie_ się mu poddać.

*

Nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. Pod czułym spojrzeniem Johna już nie krwawi, myśli nie trawią go dłużej od środka. Odnosi wrażenie, jakby do tej pory tylko dedukował, posługiwał się środkiem, a teraz wreszcie rozwiązał tę sprawę, doszedł do celu.

Jest Johna.


End file.
